How was your day
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Bulla and Goten date secretly. Well as far as parents go. Goten is a flirty, fast, and has a sex addiction. Bulla is a clean teen. She dates for the fun of it, likes to dance and have fun. Maybe she flirts but not like Goten. Will Goten rush things and ruin it all or will he do right. Goten x Bra or Bulla Trunks x Marron Pan x Ubb
1. Chapter 1

I own the amazing anime Dragonball Z.

Goten opened the door to his room. He rubbed his short hair and jumped on his bed. " Summer break in one day " Goten yawned. He was sure that he didn't have any Fs. He turned in all his work and he studied. What a surprise from the son of Goku.

He had gotten his father's brains that wasn't a good thing. But it was useful in martial arts. It would also be nice if he kept his father's hair. His mother made him cut it because it was getting to wild.( you know how they say a sayains hair doesn't change from it's birth well he is part Earthling and look at Gohans hair it grew from the Frieza saga to the Cell saga) It was growing like Gohans when he fought Vegeta and Nappa.

" Hey bro how's it goin " Gohan smiled.

" Cool the usuall " Goten yawned.

" You know I gota talk to you about Dad " Gohan signed.

" What is it " Goten said serious.

" He is coming back for a day " Gohan smiled.

" What he is " Goten gasped.

" Ya I was talking to Dende and he told me " Gohan said.

" It has been almost three years " Goten whispered.

" Your right " Gohan signed.

" finally after a while " Gohan smiled.

" So when is he coming back " Goten asked.

" In four days " Gohan frowned.

" Not long let's just tell pan not to act so bad " Goten yawned.

" She thinks he left just like he did with Ubb " Gohan frowned.

" I wouldn't blame her but I know he did it for other reasons " Gohan frowned.

" Ya let's just go eat dinner mom and Videl have the food almost done " Gohan smiled.

" About that I gota go out and get ready to hang with Trunks " Goten stuttered.

Pan was on the phone with Bulla and Marrion.

" He is coming back why would he " Pan growled.

" Maybe he wants to say hi " Bulla said.

" He only said goodbye for a little and told your dad something " Pan signed.

" I herd Dad and Gohan talking about it yesterday " Bulla said.

" What they say " Marrion screamed.

" Ok just calm down " Bulla growled.

" They said that he went for training and achieve something we all couldn't " Bulla squeaked.

" No no no no NNNNNOOOOOO " Pan screamed.

" Ok Pan well I gota date with your Uncle and I don't wana Miss it " Bulla whispered.

" Can you just put it in a different way it sounds so weird " Marrion spat.

" Ya " Pan shrugged.

" Ok but bye " Bulla said.

They all hung up.

To Capsule corp

Goten put his thumb on the scanner and the gates opened. He started to sweat because usually they would meet up but now he had to make up some lie in front of Vegeta. If he found out he would kill him.

He opened the door to capsule corp.

" Hello my friends I am here to hang out with Bulla and Trunks " Goten said.

" They will be down soon Goten and how is your mother " Bulma smiled.

" She is doing great but did you hear Dad is coming back " Goten smiled.

" What it's been so long and he finally came back " Bulma gasped.

" Ya just for a day " Goten signed.

" Well we will make the best of it " Bulma said.

" Ya this is gona bring back so many memories aye Vegeta " Bulma smiled.

" Ya it will " Vegeta mumbled.

" And that day I want to fight him I have been training non stop " Vegeta smirked.

" And I will be Victorias " Vegeta shouted.

" Goten " Trunks waved.

" Hey where is Bulla " Goten asked.

" In her room " Trunks shouted.

" TRUNKS YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A BIG BABY ABOUT IT I HAVE TO LOOK GOOD " Bulla screamed.

" God dam'it why is she so fucking stuborn " Trunks grunted.

" What was that Trunks " Bulma said.

" Nothing " Trunks said fast.

" She has our temper " Vegeta smirked.

To the date

" Well guys I gota meet up with Marrion at Sushi place you two love birds have fun " Trunks winked.

" Ok thanks Trunks " Goten smiled.

" So where you wana go " Goten smiled.

" Goten didn't we talk about this this is our first date as a couple " Bulla growled.

" We go some where since you have the money " Bulla growled.

" Ok well how about we go get ice cream then hit the movies " Goten said.

" Ok that is cool " Bulla signed.

" Ok let's go " Goten ran.

To the ice cream parlor.

" Ok so your not to easy to please are you " Goten asked as he liked his ice cream.

" Your right i'm not " Bulla said as she stared at Goten.

" So you had so many boy friends and broke up with them " Goten asked.

" I wouldn't call them boy friends I would say something to do " Bulla said.

" As in sex " Goten said as he ate an oreo.

" No no no I don't wana loose my virginity to boys like them " Bulla said.

" Boys these say just want sex and leave " Bulla yawned.

" Oh ok well you have one date and kiss " Goten said.

" No I would say two dates is the average " Bulla thought.

" Wow and there I thought you would make it last long " Goten said.

" Well do you kiss them " Goten asked.

" No they probably have herpes " Bulla said.

" You are an Interesting girl " Goten giggled.

" Hm that's something I don't here " Bulla said.

" Because boys like them don't try to get to know the girl they just look at their body and say cool ya really and at the end they try to seduce " Goten explained.

" How do you know this " Bulla asked.

" Because I tried it on a girls that flirt alot, want attention and are easy " Goten explained.

" You are experienced " Bulla said.

" Ya I am " Goten signed.

" So wana go see a movie now " Goten asked.

" Ya " Bulla smiled.

" Is that the first time you smiled on a date " Goten asked.

" no second I smiled when I went out with Kai " Bulla smiled.

" Oh really " Goten smirked.

To Marrion and Trunks

" Trunks I want that not this ugly ring " Marrion spat.

" Marrion I am not your banker " Trunks growled.

" You know ever since I stopped- " Marrion was interrupted.

" shut up my employers are hear " Trunks whispered.

" Hn does it matter " Marrion growled.

" Ya it does because do you want women coming to your house yelling " Trunks asked.

" No " Marrion signed.

She kissed him on the cheek.

" So what else do you want to get " Trunks smiled.

" Nothing really just you " Marrion smirked.

Trunks walked her to the food court. He was ready it has been a month since they had their Session but it didn't end to well. They got caught by Vegeta and Bulma.

Flash back

" Trunks " Marrion moaned.

It was their third time doing this.

" Harder " She screamed.

" Vegeta honey what was that " Bulma asked as she rubbed her husbands back.

" I don't know Bulma but keep doing this " Vegeta ordered.

" Well no let's go see " Bulma growled.

" Grrrrrr " Vegeta says.

" I love you " Bulma chuckles.

" MOM DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING " Bulla screams.

" Nothing honey just rubbing your fathers back "Bulma signed.

" No your having SEX " Bulla screamed.

" BULLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW " Vegeta shouted.

" I am here " Bulla spat.

" watch your tone young lady " Bulma growled.

" You guys aren't " Bulla mumbled.

" Ya we aren't so what's the big deal " Vegeta growled.

" Then what's that noise " Bulla said.

" Ok Vegeta let's go see what Trunks is doing " Bulma signed.

They put their ears to the door. Bulma opened her mouth and Vegeta opened the door.

" Trunks what the hell " Vegeta shouted.

Back to present

" Watcha thinkin about " Trunks asked.

" oh our last meeting " Marrion smirked.

" We had a date last night at my house " Trunks rose an eyebrow.

" No our meeting in bed " Marrion said.

" Let's not talk about it " Trunks blushed.

" what ever suits you " Marrion signed.

To Goten and Bulla

" the movie is boring " Goten signed.

" Ya nothing compared to the real thing huh " Bulla signed.

" Ya the special effects suck dick " Goten smiled.

" watch your mouth " Bulla growled.

" Wana make out " Goten grinned.

" No I am not fast in relationships " She growled.

" Sorry I am just use to um you know moving like that " Goten apologized.

" Look I am not your wam-bam thank you ma'am Goten " She growled.

" I am not fast " Bulla said.

" Ok that is something " Goten said.

After the date

" I had fun did you " Goten smiled.

" Ya I did " Bulla smiled.

" Hey you smiled " Goten said.

" I did " Bulla asked.

" Just give me another chance I won't do it again " Goten begged.

" Ok " Bulla blushed.

" Ok but you not forgive " Bulla said.

" Yes ma'am " Goten smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked towards the door to the Son's. He was moving out soon he was an adult. Tomorrow was a busy day. All the kids were going to be out. Well Seniors in his school Seniors don't leave the same day as the rest do.

The door opened for the boy. " Hey sport welcome home " Gohan smiled. Goten waved back and dropped his stuff by the door and fell on the couch. " Hey what's wrong your not smiling " Gohan asked. Goten looked at his brother. He wasn't dumb after all he helped Bulma do this project she couldn't figure out. " Nothing sleepy as hell " Goten yawned. Gohan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. " Goten what happened did Bulla do something. Goten got his full attention after that question. " Why would I have to do anything with her she has a boyfriend after all " Goten signed. He smirked and punched Goten. Goten flipped behind the couch.

" Gohan what's up man " Goten asked.

" Nothing really just a fever " Gohan grinned.

" What you punched me for nothing " Goten growled.

" Come on train with me " Gohan smiled.

" Alright " Goten agreed.

" Gohan and Goten it is way to late for all this no " Videl growled.

" Yes Videl " The two men said.

Trunks rolled off of Marron. " Huh I went all out " Trunks smirked. Marron looked at her love. It hurt badly. " I am regretting having sex with a sayain and never doing it again " She panted. Trunks looked at her. " What no why " he complained. Marron looked the other way.

" You almost messed up my apartment and the building " She screamed.

" Is there something wrong with the way I do it " Trunks asked.

" No just it hurts like crazy and I don't think I can walk " She panted.

" You will just don't force it " Trunks said.

" Ya " Marron Fell asleep.

" Great " Trunks said.

The next day

Marron was woke up. Her phone rang and it wasn't good. It was her mom. She picked up the phone and was scared.

" hello "

" where are you "

" at Trunks's house "

" Doing what "

" Talking "

" About "

" School and things in our age group "

" hn like sex "

" Mom with Trunks really "

" yes when will you be home "

" Mom I am a adult "

" you are my daughter "

" Ya ok i will be home at ten "

" Ok stay safe honey "

" yes mom love you bye "

She quickly hung up.

" Gohan this area is lame " Goten said.

" I know " Gohan said.

" Ok but they are small and they have rats " Goten said.

" Ya you know what mom said " Gohan signed.

" If I am paying for it you live close to me " Goten mocked.

" Ok I don't care let's go to west city they have a mall and everything there the area is great " Gohan said.

" Ya let's go " Goten agreed.

" I want this one " Goten smiled.

" ok well just sign right here " The man mumbled.

" Yes this is great " Goten grinned.

The kitchen floor was glowing blue. The counters were glowing to. His bathroom was the size of Gohan's room which was big. It had a hot tub in the middle. There was a see through shower separated by a wall from the hot tub. The toilet was in a room next to the hot tub. The sinks were in front of the three.

Gohan and Goten quickly got everything together. They are saiyans what do you expect. " Man this is amazing. He opened the door to the living room. He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. " I totally forgot I have to go to work tomorrow " He said.

Five days later

Goten opened the door to his apartment. He grabbed a bag of chips and hopped on the couch. He was overly worked. He worked at the tournament. It starts a year so they are cleaning it all up and working on comercials. " It sucks when you have to place all that marble into a square that someone blew up " He signed. He had to clean the seats and all the restaurants.

His phone rang.

" Bra " he shouted.

He fell off the couch and crawled over to the table.

" Yo " He said.

" Hi Goten I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight at the coffee shop since today was the last day of school let's celebrate " Bulla asked.

" Ya um sure " He stuttered.

" Is there something wrong " She asked.

" Oh no just a tough day a work you know the tournament is in a year " He said.

" Ya so wana go at eight " Bulla asked.

" Um sure " Goten smiled.

" Ok see ya then " Bulla smiled.

He pressed end

An hour later

He wore a black long sleeve shirt and a bronze necklace. With grey sweat pants and black converses. " Alright pretty decent " He smiled. He walked towards the girl. She smiled at him and walked over to a seat.

" Haven't seen you in a week " She said.

" Ya same so how are you " He asked.

" great just hanging with friends " She said.

" What made you want to come here " Goten asked.

" Oh use to going out to a fancy place " She asked.

" Oh no it's just your Bulla Briefs your rich what are you doing here " he asked.

" Just wanted to relax a little and enjoy cups of coffee " Bulla said.

" oh so you enjoy it do ya " Goten smiled.

" You can say that " as she twirled her hair.

" Is there anything I can get you two love birds " The lady asked.

" Oh a cup of ice coffee with extra sugar and wipe cream on top " He asked.

" Just a cup of tea " Bulla said.

" That'll be all " Goten said.

" It will be done in five " The lady smiled.

" Thanks " Goten winked.

" You aren't a bad person I thought you would find someone else " Bulla asked.

" Oh why would I do that after all if I did that to you Trunks would kill me " Goten said.

" Oh really " Bulla said.

" Ya but Bra just to ask why did you say yes when I asked you out " Goten said.

" Because I needed to get to know you and see the real you " Bulla said.

" What do you mean " He asked.

" Your so cute when your clueless but to see if your that dough that everyone says you are " She said.

" Makes since and thanks " He winked.

" So are you a Virgin " She asked.

" Um no " Goten said.

" Who was your first " She sipped from her coffee

" Oh it was Katie Brooks " He said.

" No it wasn't good for we further go on " He spoke before she could open her mouth.

" Hn so are you a virgin " He asked.

" Ya I am " She said.

" Hn cool " he took the last sip.

" So what do you like in guy " he asked.

" A guy who accept s me for who I am, he loves me and won't force me " Bulla said.

" Ok so what do you like in a girl " She asked.

" A girl who accept s me for who I am, who can accept my family and who accept s my sexual needs " he said.

" Nothing wrong with that the last part you have you gota wait for " Bulla sipped the coffee.

" Just don't make me wait till marriage " He laughed.

" Sure " she giggled.

" You smiled " he smirked.

" Hn I guess I did " She smirked.

" I had a good time Goten " She smiled.

" Me to we got to know each other a little more " Goten said.

" Ya so before I go " Bulla blushed.

" What is it " He asked.

She dropped her bag on the floor. She put her arms around him. He was confused very. She went up and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist. One hand slipped to her but and grabbed it. She moaned and he let it around her waist again. She let go and and went back on her feet. " Your forgiven " She smiled. Goten looked down at her and scratched his head. She flew off and so did he. " She's hot " He smirked.

Goten fell on his bed. " Her ass is so big " He whispered. He soon fell dose off.

" Marron "

" Trunks "

" Marron "

" Trunks "

" Marron "

" Harder "

" Gah "

" Faster "

" Ah "

" Trunks "

" Ha "

" I am coming "

He pulls out and comes on her clit.

" Man you were good today " he smirked.

" You two but um night " she yawned.

Trunks went outside and pulled out a sugar. He lite it and flew to Goten's.

He knocked on the door andF smirked. Probably banging the hell Out of my sister he thought. He knocked again and hoped he would answer. " It's late " Goten growled.

Goten opened the door for Bulla. They were having a date at his house. He was wearing red sweat pants with a grey shirt. " So you brought movies " Goten asked. She knodded her head. " Pick one " She yawned.

" defeats Cell "

" defeat s Buu "

" beats Baby "

" beats super 17 "

" beat omega Shenron "

" Techers "

" Naruto Blood prison "

" Sayaman "

" Sayaman and Sayawomen "

" Sayaman the return of evil circus man "

" World tournament 144 "

" Hey Dad was in that one "

" let's watch it " She smiled.

Goku Kamehameha waves at Tien's stomach.

" This is interesting " Goten said with a mouth full of popcorn.

" Ya know the movie is almost over so wana go eat " He smiled.

" Sura " she agreed

" so you can cook " She asked.

" Yah I learned how to when my Mom was hurt or sick " He said.

" well let me ask where was Gohan " she asked.

" At school or training to defeat evil " He said.

" Hn makes since " She said.

" I also can make an amazing sub " He took a bite out of his rice cake.

" I never taste ramen like this " She smiled.

" Is that a bad thing " He frowned.

" No it is a good thing " she smiled

" So maybe we should have dates at your house more often " she said eating.

" want some more " he said.

" ya " she said.

" Never seen a girl eat like this " he said smiling.

" It's just that i am half Saiyan " Bulla explained.

" You see Saiyans eat five gallons of food a week " Bulla explained.

" So we got the Saiyan apatite " She said.

" I guess you can say that " he said.

Bulla walked into his room. It wasn't as big as hers but still big.

" So you know that's my room " he said.

" Ahhh Goten you scared me " She squeaked.

" Oh did I " He laughed.

They both sat on the bed cuddling.

Her head on his chest and his hand gripping onto hers. He hasn't ever did this before. They would go in the room and fuck. Then she left but that's how they all were except for Alice. " Hey why did you break up with Alice " She asked. Goten looked up at his ceiling. " Because she had to move " Goten said. Bulla rolled her eyes. " You could of flew to her house " She said. He looked at his girl friend she was right. " I cheated on her " He frowned. She looked up at his face. It was like the whole world stopped to him. " My reason is that we got into an argument about this girl katie " he said.

" Oh your first " Bulla asked. Goten shook his head yes. " And after a while I got tiered and just fucked Katie and Alice caught me " He said. Bulla looked at him. She moved towards his face and kissed him. He smirked and kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck. He pinned her against the bed. She took off her crop top and he sucked on her neck. He snuck his hands through her bra and started to squeeze her breast. She moaned and he removed her bra and threw it. He sucked on one nipple and teased the other with his hand.

He moved towards her pants. She removed his shirt. He unzipped her shorts and removed her panties. He licked her clit and licked her out. He kissed her again. He slipped his tongue through her mouth and fighting for domination.

He threw his pants on the floor. She put her legs around his positioned himself and looked into each others eyes.

His manhood was long. Bigger than human average and Saiyan average. She held onto him tightly. Out of all the penises in the world that is the longest she has ever seen. His was thick to. " It's gona hurt bad " She cried. " Look I will go as fast or slow as you want it's your body not mine " he said. She kissed him and he slowly went in. Her eyes shot up and she felt like she was being ripped to pieces. He went slowly in and out of her. " Goten faster " She begged. He went at faster paste. Her nails were dug into his skin. Causing him to bleed. " Harder " she begged.

" Harder "

" faster "

" Ah "

" gah your so tight "

he pulled out and came all over her woman hood.

" never had it with a saiyan " he said.

" That was great " she said.

" I could never go that fast in a human I would paralize it " Goten laughed.

" Bra I love you " He smiled

" You to Goten " She smiled.

They cuddled up together.

" Gohan where is Goten " Goku asked.

" I don't know " He signed.

" He should of been here I text him! " Chi Chi growled.

" Calm down Chi Chi he i most likely sleeping " Goku said.

" Or sleeping with a girl " Chi Chi growled.

" hopefully not " Gohan signed.

" Wana go again she said " Bulla smirked.

" Hell ya " Goten grinned.

Goten put her legs on his shoulders. She pumped in and out fast and hard.


End file.
